Padme's Perusal
by Ticklesivory
Summary: OBIDALA. My personal fantasy about ObiWan Kenobi through Padme's eyes.


Author's Note: This is my own personal fantasy story that's not really a story. Ladies - you'll know what I'm talking about. If a guy happens to read this? -- sorry, but I have a crush. : )

------------------------------------------------------------------

Padmé lay awake, silent in bed, staring across at the man who lay naked beside her. So much had changed in the past two years that if she dwelt on it, she would become overwhelmed. She was no longer Queen of Naboo, but was now its Senator, living in an apartment on Coruscant. She was relieved when her term as Queen was up, but soon found out that being a Senator was no easy task. The stress of her job was often too much to handle. Just when she thought things couldn't get worse, she started receiving threats on her life. She had actually entertained thoughts of quitting and running away back to Naboo where she could hide in safety, but then Obi-Wan Kenobi came back into her life.

He was assigned to her by the Jedi Council as her protector. Little did they know, that putting them together would someday lead to this. As her thoughts dwelled on the memory of their lovemaking just a few hours ago, a wide grin spread across her face, and she leaned up against her elbow to secure a better view of the handsome man who now slept peacefully in her bed.

The moonlight shining through the tall narrow windows in her bedchamber afforded just enough light so that she could make out his features. She gazed silently at him, studying him, adoring him with her eyes, but discovered that was not enough. She simply couldn't keep her hands off of him.

Her finger lightly touched his forehead, brushing back the coppery hair that had fallen onto his face. She traced across his forehead, noting the slight raised area, a skin colored mole about an inch above his left eye and one small freckle on his upper right forehead.

Her study continued across his burnished eyebrows, noting his eyes moving rapidly in a dream state of sleep. Her fingers continued down the bridge of his nose, her touch very soft, so as not to disturb him. Perfect, she thought. His nose was not too big, not too long, or too short. It was perfect.

She lightly ran her fingers through his beard, enjoying the coarse feeling against her fingertips. On the right side of his cheek, she noted one dark freckle above his beard.

Padmé's perusal continued back to his lips, which she had the strongest urge to kiss. She then glanced back to Obi-Wan's eyes and checked his breathing to ensure he was still deep in sleep before lifting the satin sheet off his chest and carefully removing it. He was now completely exposed to her.

Her hand continued down his neck, noting a change in texture of the skin there, and the indentation at the base of his throat. His chest was bare except for a small patch of hair in the middle of his sternum and it was broad and muscular due to years of training. She lightly traced one long scar that ran from the point of his shoulder down onto his chest, and wondered where and how he had gotten it. Another scar on his right ribcage ran toward his back, about an inch and a half in length. Padmé kissed her fingertip and placed the kiss onto the scar in a vain effort to banish the pain it had initially caused him.

His abdomen was taut and well defined. She counted six ridges of well developed muscles and gently traced the outline of his navel. Below his navel, the copper colored hair became more dense, leading her vision and her hand lower still.

Deciding to save the best for the last, she cautiously sat up and detoured her hand to his hip. Another scar ran from his inner hip to the front of his thigh. Padmé stopped and looked back at the face of the man she loved. How many battles had he been in? How many lives had he taken? How many had he saved? She was grateful to him for saving her own on numerous occasions. But how many more were unaware to whom they were indebted? There was so much more to Obi-Wan Kenobi than she knew, and she quickly made the determination that she would found out everything about him, no matter how long it took.

Her fingers once more took up their light caress down his muscular thighs and calves. She mentally counted each toe before continuing up his other leg, noting each scar, each indention and the smooth muscular curve of his thigh.

Approaching her destination, Padme could not stop the smile that appeared on her face. Just then, Obi-Wan's eyes popped open and he glanced down to see Padme sitting next to him on the bed, bent over, with her hand near his groin.

"Uhm. What are you doing?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Padme sat up suddenly.

Obi-Wan grinned, admiring the charming way that she was blushing, before he pulled her back down into his embrace.

"You didn't wake me. But I had the oddest dream that someone was watching me."

"You did? How strange."


End file.
